Get Lost
Get Lost is the final storyline mission in The Lost and Damned, given by Thomas Stubbs to Johnny Klebitz. By matching up the timelines, it can be assumed this mission takes place around the same time Niko encounters Bernie in the original game. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission, the player must: *Go to the prison *Speak to Terry to get free weapons *Blow up the prison doors *Fight your way through the guards *Make your way to the prison yard *Clear the area of guards *Execute Billy *Get back to Terry and Clay and get on your bike *Follow Terry and Clay out of the prison *Lead The Lost back to the clubhouse Walkthrough Congressman Thomas Stubbs calls Johnny shortly after Was It Worth It? (alternatively, Johnny can call Stubbs first). He wants to meet Johnny at the Lost MC Clubhouse. Walk into the yellow marker outside to trigger the meeting. First, Stubbs announces that Ray Boccino will not be around much longer, so Johnny shouldn't worry about him. However, Stubbs informs Johnny that Billy Grey is planning to pin a major drug operation on Johnny and Angus Martin, which will send them to prison and allow Billy to enter the federal witness protection program. Drive to the Alderney State Correctional Facility, where Billy is talking to his prison-mate about his bail. Outside the prison, Johnny calls Terry and tells him to bring his weapons van. Terry arrives in his van, with Clay Simons and the remaining brothers. When Terry arrives, buy as many heavy weapons as possible. Johnny explains that he isn't paying for the weapons as they are for Club rather than personal use. Blow up the prison doors. Once the doors have been destroyed, many armed prison officers will arrive and fight Johnny. It is recommened to launch a rocket at the laundry service van parked just inside the entrance, which can kill several prison officers in the process. Johnny, Terry and Clay fight their way through the prison compound while the remaining brothers stand watch at the entrance. Follow Terry and Clay to the left. When the player reaches the north end of the yard, another wave of guards opens fire from the corner. Grenades are recommened here as they can kill many guards at once without wasting bullets. Fight through to the northwest corner, where a first aid kit can be found on the side of the water basin right in the corner. Head to the east, where another laundry van is surrounded by hostile guards. Destroy it quickly and kill the gunman on the roof. Head towards the prison yard, using nearby barrels for cover. NOOSE will arrive in helicopters. Clear the area of guards. When battling the NOOSE, the RPG, grenade launcher and normal grenades or Pipe Bombs are recommended, before finishing the officers off by shooting them. Johnny soon discovers Billy's location. Johnny confronts Billy, who challenges Johnny to kill him. Johnny hesitates, but eventually kills Billy when he lunges at Johnny with a knife. Return to Terry and Clay and get on Johnny's bike. Follow Terry and Clay out of the prison while killing any remaining police officers. When Johnny is clear of the prison, he leads Terry and Clay back to the clubhouse. When they arrive at the clubhouse, they find it has been ransacked. Johnny, Terry, Clay and Angus take a brief moment to reminisce and remember the club's glory days, before Johnny tells Terry to "put the place out of its misery". Johnny, Angus and Clay leave the clubhouse while Terry douses it in petrol, before joining the trio outside. The remaining members of the Alderney Chapter watch on as the clubhouse burns to the ground. Aftermath Liberty Tree Newspaper "After the recent murderous incident at Alderney State Correctional Facility, a security review is being called for. Sally Butters of Moms for a Police State says she's " sick and tired of criminals stealing from us. We want to put them to work in order to make the US economy the powerhouse it once was. The private medical sector has worked so well for this country, why can't we privatize everything?"" "Certain liberal groups have blamed the incident on strict prison rules. They call for regular meditation sessions and Reiki training for all guards. Earth-Song Bowden, a campaigner for prisoner rights, says "most violent tendencies can be traced to a misalignment of Chakras. We need to treat the cause of the problem. Not the symptom." Whatever the reason for what happened, something has to change at Alderney State. Parents have enough to worry about with terrorists on the loose and our economy failing, our prisons must remain secure." Weazel News Newspaper "As horrible as recent events in the Alderney State Correctional Facility have been, there are reasons to be grateful for it. The secular morons will now stop their whining and we'll be able to bring in the two things that might help our prisons - corporal punishment and prayer. These men don't deserve human rights. They lost their rights when they ran that red light or sold that dime bad of weed to a teenager. We need to beat'em and make'em atone for their evils. There's nothing in this world that can't be corrected by a little prayer and a beating or two (a day) - my son is the perfect example. A strict course of flagellation and prayer sessions cured him of his homosexuality. Now he lives a happy and totally straigh life in Westminster with his hairdresser roommate." After the mission *The player can only save their game at Brian Jeremy's Safehouse, as the Lost MC Clubhouse is no longer accessible. Similarly, the player can no longer watch television. *Johnny can make several phone calls: **Johnny phones Thomas Stubbs and informs him of Billy's death. Stubbs commends Johnny for his principles and offers Johnny a job as his personal bodyguard, which Johnny declines. **Johnny phones Ashley Butler and informs her of Billy's death. Ashley asks Johnny for $40, which Johnny declines, telling Ashley she can "kill herself on her own". **Johnny phones Angus and informs him that the Alderney Chapter of The Lost MC has disbanded. The duo briefly talk about the club's glory days, before Johnny tells Angus that he will continue to financially support Jim's family, as he "owes him that". He also tells Angus that he has "cut Ashley loose" in his head, before thanking Angus for his support and friendship. Video Walkthrough Trivia *When already in the center of the prison before finding and killing Billy Grey in the prison chapel, instead of taking cover with Terry and Clay, if Johnny heads to the chapel before killing Billy and shoots from there and kill all the guards, the mission will halt right there and Billy will not spawn at the chapel. This glitch will prevent the mission from progressing and the only way to fix this glitch is to fail the mission. *Depending on what explosive weapon Johnny has when he approaches the gate, he will say different things. The player can switch weapons to hear different things. *The player cannot add the knife Billy tries to kill Johnny with to their inventory. *This is one of two missions, the other being Off Route, where the Prison Bus is seen. However, it cannot be entered. *Like Area 69 during Black Project in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the Alderney State Correctional Facility has a speaker phone voicing commands and other chit chat to prisoners and guards alike that is only present during this mission. *The songs playing during the End Credits after the mission are "Every Picture Tells a Story" by Rod Stewart, "Touch Too Much" by AC/DC and "China Grove" by The Doobie Brothers. All three songs can be heard on Liberty Rock Radio 97.8. *This mission Is the last appearrance of Billy Grey. Gallery Get_Lost_1.jpg|Stubbs tells Johnny about the prison. Get Lost 2.JPG|Billy Grey in the prison talking to another inmate. Get lost 3.JPG|Terry, Clay and two other Lost bikers arrive to help Johnny. Get Lost 4.JPG|Johnny gets free weapons from Terry's gun van. Get Lost 5.JPG|Johnny blows up the prison doors with a Rocket Launcher. Get Lost 6.JPG|Johnny, Terry and Clay attack the guards in the prison. Get Lost 7.JPG|The Lost Brotherhood pushes deeper into the prison. Get Lost 8.JPG|Johnny corners Billy Grey. Get Lost 9.JPG|Johnny shoots Billy after he attempts to attack Johnny with a Knife. Get Lost 10.JPG|Johnny follows Terry and Clay out of the prison. Get Lost 11.JPG|Johnny leads the bikers back to The Lost Clubhouse. Navigation }} de:Get Lost es:Get Lost fr:Get Lost pl:Get Lost Category:Missions in The Lost and Damned Category:The Lost and Damned Category:Missions Category:End Missions